


Broken

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes… the pain is fresher the second time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by my drabble "Broken Frame", I recommend reading that first.

Clary sat on the couch of her grandparents waiting for Jacob to get home. Edward had said it might be better for Jacob to tell her about Seth and Jasper; Seth had been his beta after all. But he had also cautioned her that Jacob had taken Seth’s death harder than anyone, with the exception of Jasper. She promised to just ask but if Jacob didn’t want to tell her the story then she would leave it at that. So now she sat waiting, the picture sitting on the coffee table in front of her.   
  
Jasper and Seth looked so happy. The love between them was obvious. Clary found herself wondering if Seth had imprinted on Jasper or if they had just fallen in love. “He imprinted,” Edward told her. “Best thing that ever happened to either of them, so they said many times.” He looked toward the front door. “Jacob’s home. Remember Clary… if he doesn’t…”   
  
“I know Edward, I won’t press,” she promised. Jacob came in the front door, smiling when he saw them both.   
  
“Hey Clary-girl, did you have fun going through the attic today?” He questioned. While waiting for her reply he greeted Edward with a kiss. He frowned at his husband’s concerned look.   
  
“I found many interesting things,” Clary answered. “And one I’m very curious about.”   
  
“Oh? What’s that?” Jacob asked as he came to sit next to her. She took his hand in an almost comforting gesture and he frowned again. “What’s wrong?” Clary pointed at the picture sitting in front of them. Jacob’s eyes followed her finger and his eyes widened, the pain of lost almost instantaneous.   
  
“She found a picture of Seth and Jasper. If I remember right it was taken about a year after Aden was born,” Edward said softly. Jacob blinked, his eyes wet, and nodded.   
  
“Yeah…” He cleared his throat. “It was. It was at Aden’s first birthday. Luka jumped into the picture frame right after that, I’ve got another picture of the three of them somewhere. Seth told us that he thought he might be pregnant again that night, remember Edward?”   
  
“I do, he was waiting to tell Jasper until he was sure. He was so happy.”   
  
“Luka?” Clary asked. Another name she didn’t know.   
  
“He changed his name to Lucas after…” Jacob trailed off. “Luka was Seth and Jasper’s son. He went to live with Rosalie in Alaska. Said he couldn’t stand the memories we all carried. Luka follows in Edward’s footsteps with the mind reading; buried memories were his specialty though.”  
  
Edward found himself chuckling. “Jake, do you remember the time he asked about our trip to Alaska?” Jacob joined Edward’s chuckling, even as he shook his head.   
  
“Is he still in Alaska?” Clary asked.   
  
“I think so, he took a real shine to Rosalie, follows her everywhere,” Jacob answered.   
  
“Did he imprint on her?”   
  
“No, he just really likes her, and she’s quite fond of him. We’ll have to arrange a trip soon, it’s been to long since we’ve seen either of them,” Jacob said. Edward nodded.  
  
“I’ll make the arrangements.”   
  
Clary squeezed Jacob’s hand. “So… what happened to Seth and Jasper? You don’t have to tell me if it hurts too much…”  
  
Jacob stared at the picture. After a moment he reached out and picked up the frame, a sad smile on his lips. He rubbed his thumb over both faces. “It does hurt but it’s been to long since I’ve talked about it.”   
  
Clary’s eyes lit up. “So you will tell me?”   
  
Jacob nodded. “I’ll warn you though Clary; it was a very violent event.”   
  
The girl swallowed. “I can handle it.”   
  
“Don’t push yourself Jacob,” Edward warned softly. “If you need to stop, do so.”   
  
Jacob nodded again. “I will.” He settled back into the corner of the couch and settled Clary against his side. “A year or so after your uncle Aden was born…” Jacob started.   
  


/

  
  
“There is an attack coming,” Alice stated. All eyes turned to her in shock. She had asked them all to meet at the main house to discuss something. None of them had suspected this.   
  
“An attack?” Bella questioned. “What kind of attack?”   
  
“Members of the Volturi that escaped, well one member. Corin,” Alice replied. “He has gathered followers and plans to attack us to get revenge.”   
  
“Heh, he can try,” Emmett said with a smirk.   
  
“What about the children?” Esme questioned.   
  
“We’ll take them away from here, not expose them to any unnecessary danger,” Carlisle said resting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded giving him a smile.   
  
“I’ll go with them.” Everyone agreed to this.   
  
“When can we expect them?” Edward asked.   
  
“A month right now,” Alice answered.   
  
Seth laced his fingers with Jasper’s. “We should make a plan.” Edward and Jacob stared at him for a moment, almost telling him that he wasn’t going to fight. But they stopped before saying anything. Seth didn’t know for sure yet. They couldn’t stop him.   
  


/

  
  
“It was the worst mistake we ever made,” Jacob whispered.   
  


/

  
  
Corin spun, catching Seth in the neck as he charged. Seth went flying back into a group of trees, three of them splitting and falling around the young wolf. Corin watched the spot where the wolf had fallen, knowing he had at least knocked the wind out of the beast.   
  
“Seth!” Corin glanced over at the vampire who had called the wolf’s name. He knew this one to be Jasper and the vampire looked, if he weren’t fighting three other vampires at once, that he would have gone to the wolf’s side.   
  
A cough brought Corin’s attention back to where the wolf had fallen. Standing among the destroyed trees was a young native, nude. “Ah, so this is what the wolves look like,” he stated before appearing in front of Seth. Something was off with the boy’s breathing. But Corin could hear whatever damage he had done already mending itself.   
  
A broken growl left the boy’s throat. Glaring, Seth watched the smirking vampire. “You’re mine,” he growled.   
  
Corin saw a flicker of something in the boy’s eyes, a trigger for the phasing to come. “Well now I can’t have that.” Corin smiled, all teeth showing, as he reached out faster than the human, or shifter eye could see. The look on the boy’s face was almost as good as the heat Corin’s hand had plunged itself into Seth's chest. Seth’s heart pumped against his fingers.   
  
Seth coughed blood staining his lips, his eyes wide as he looked down at Corin’s hand buried in his chest. “Ah-Jas…”   
  
“What’s that puppy? You wish for me to remove my hand?” Corin questioned. He started to do just that, his fingers tightening around the shifter’s heart. Seth’s hand came up and gripped Corin’s wrist. “In or out puppy.”   
  
“SETH!” Jasper and Edward’s voices melded as they both cried out the boy’s name.   
  
“Verdict’s in, out,” Corin sneered as he pulled his hand out of Seth’s chest, heart gripped between his fingers.   
  
Seth coughed again, blood spurting from his mouth this time. His wide eyes stared at his heart in Corin’s hand and then down at the gapping hole in his chest. “J-Jas…”   
  
Corin laughed as the boy fell.   
  
“NO!”   
  
That one word was the last thing Corin heard other than the snapping of his own neck. His body dropped to the ground, Seth’s heart falling from his limp fingers. Jasper didn’t even bother to check if he had snapped Corin’s neck completely. He knew he was to late but… Seth…   
  
The rest of his family and the shifter’s made quick work of the rest of the attacking vampires while Jasper dropped to his knees beside Seth. His hands shook as he reached out, drawing back as his fingers brushed the hole in Seth’s chest. If he could cry he would have been bawling. Seth. His Seth. Gone.   
  
“NOOOOO!” He screamed. Reaching out once more he pulled Seth’s body into his arms and started rocking him. “No, no, no,” he begged. Jasper buried his face in Seth’s neck, blood smearing on his face. Jasper could feel his family and the shifter’s gathering around him but all that mattered was his shifter in his arms.   
  
Carlisle’s hand rested on his shoulder. “Jasper.” The pain Jasper was giving off was almost enough to bring them all to their knees. He had to stop it.   
  
“No! No, Seth’s not dead, he’s not. He can’t be.”   
  
“I’m sorry, he’s gone Jasper.”   
  
“You’re a doctor! Do something!” The pain turned to anger, still not pleasant but easier to bare.   
  
“His… his heart has been removed. Jasper, there is nothing I can do.”   
  
“Put it back in!”   
  
“Jasper, son, don’t be absurd…” Carlisle tried to sooth. Jasper whimpered. The wolves behind him howled, their voices singing at the loss of one of their own.   
  
“Kill me,” Jasper whispered.   
  
“Jasper,” Carlisle started.   
  
“No! Don’t you understand? Seth was my life. Without him I have nothing to live for. Do it or I will find someone else who will,” Jasper growled. He stood, holding Seth’s body close. “Kill me!”   
  
Carlisle watched his eldest son, he knew nothing would change Jasper’s mind. If one of them did not complete his request he would run away and find someone else who would. “What about Luka?” It was a cheap ploy, he knew.   
  
Jasper looked down at Seth’s face, shifting him so he could close his eyes. He couldn’t bare those gorgeous brown eyes lifelessly staring at him. “When he finds his mate he will understand. Until then he will have a loving family that will care for him. A family who will tell him how much his parents loved him and how we would be there if we could.”   
  
“I cannot,” Carlisle stated shaking his head as he stepped away. It would hurt him to much. Jasper looked up, meeting the eyes of the rest of his family. They each met his eyes for a moment before looking away.   
  
Behind Edward, Jacob phased back into his human form. Tears were running down his face. Seth was his beta, his friend, his brother. “I will.”   
  
“Jacob!” Edward hissed.   
  
“I know how it feels to be alone. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone,” Jacob replied.   
  
“But Jacob!”   
  
“Thank you Jacob.” The alpha met Jasper’s eyes, the pain in them greater than his own. Jacob nodded.   
  
“Leave…Seth…” He whispered.   
  
Jasper looked down at his little love in his arms, his heat fading. Kneeling he lay Seth on the ground and kissed his lips. “I will find you,” he whispered. Standing he looked at Jacob, refusing to meet the eyes of the rest of his family.   
  
“Come with me,” Jacob said softly. Jasper nodded, he looked at Seth one last time and then followed Jacob into the forest. Thirty minutes later Jacob returned carrying Jasper’s body.   
  


/

  
  
Clary gasped, her hands going to her mouth, as she stared at Jacob. Her grandfather had tears running down his cheeks. “Y-you?”   
  
Jacob’s eyes closed and he slowly nodded. “It was his wish,” he whispered. Edward came and wrapped his arms around his husband.   
  
“We lost three people we loved at day,” Edward said quietly.   
  
“Three?” Clary questioned. “Who else?”   
  
“Don’t Edward,” Jacob begged softly.   
  
“Please? Who else do I not know?” Clary asked. Jacob shook his head. He stood and left the room leaving only her and Edward. Edward watched his husband go, knowing that he needed a few minutes to compose himself. He looked back at Clary.   
  
“You already know from what Jacob said before the story.”   
  
Clary searched her memory for the answer. Her eyes widened again when she found it. “No…” She whispered. “Seth was pregnant.”   
  
“Carlisle confirmed it after his death. It was too soon for the baby to be saved but it was there.”   
  
“That’s awful!” Clary threw herself into Edward’s arms and cried. She cried for Jacob, having to do such an awful deed, for Seth who had to die that way, for Jasper and for the baby who hadn’t gotten a chance to live.   
  
Edward stroked her hair as she cried. “They would have loved you. And you would have loved them. Seth had a smile that could light up a room, he could make anyone talk, and he was one of the happiest people I have ever had the privilege of knowing. Jasper was also a stunning person. He was turned during the Civil War, loved history, he could read people’s emotions and loved for those around him to be happy, that’s one of the reasons he loved Seth so much.”   
  
Clary sniffed. “Does Luka remember that? How happy they were? How much they loved him?”   
  
“He remembers some, he was only about your age when they died. We’ll have to remind him won’t we?” Edward questioned. Clary nodded, a sort of determination growing in her eyes.   
  
“We will.” Picking up the picture again she stared at the frozen faces of Seth and Jasper. Bringing it to her lips she kissed their faces before she wiped her lip prints away. She smiled softly at the picture. “Be happy,” she whispered.


End file.
